Talk:Ranger Elite Druid armor
Name of the vest? what exactly is the vest called?? -PanSola 11:39, 15 January 2006 (UTC) : my female 1.5k is "Druid's Vest" 04:50, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::Can your ranger check every armor cracter and see if any of their Druid's ARmor vest is called rawhide, and if so, which ones? -PanSola 04:32, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::LOL, "vest". More like "Druid's Bra" :P ---- ''SavageX'' 23:59, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::He said 1.5k genius, this is 15k--Daniel Rendat 20:19, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes, he did. 21 months ago. --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 19:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Original Color? Could someone tell me how to get the original color of this armour? I changed it, and now I want to change it back, but dye remover turns it beige instead of brown. Woe is me...--Mendar 18:55, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :By comparing the dye chart and the pictures of the male's, it would seem that Black + Red or Dye Remover would get the closest look to the original. For the female's, it seems as simple as applying Dye Remover. (I haven't tested if these, they're just assumptions.) Buying 4 Black Dyes + Red or Remover may even be cheaper than replacing your armor with a re-bought set from the Armor NPC... -- Feather 15:21, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Saving Gold and Materials while crafting If your character is male, and you would like to save 13,500 gold and 50 of each Hide & Wood, consider buying the 1,500 piece of the original Druid's Leggings instead of the 15,000 piece. They're both similiar in how they look, and even are the same color. Doubt anyone would even notice! :) -- Feather 15:25, 4 October 2006 (CDT) The boots and gloves look similar too. The Hobo 02:58, 10 February 2007 (CST) :The boots and gloves don't look at all similar to me.Van 14:02, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::I don't think they look similar either, the 15k boots look completely different compared to the 1.5k(or to me at least). ----Dunne 22:45, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Legs and the jacket Does anyone know if the legs go through the back of the jacket when walking? I'm planning on buying this armor but I don't want to spend money on it if it has a glitch like that. Thanks. -- Bug 11:17, 10 April 2007 (CDT) : I've heard many people claim that the legs clip, however I've owned elite druid on a male character for agggeeeesss and I've never noticed. Compared to the elementalist coat tails it deforms reasonably well too. It does however clip extremely badly at the bottom with cloaks, if you get this armour you can pretty much forget about wearing your cape. That said, it is still one of my favourite ranger outfits save for female obsidian.--85.62.18.3 20:40, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Dyable areas for female version I crafted a set of this armor a few days ago for my "medium-tanned" female ranger and dyed it white. The reaction I got from a guild member in our guildhall today was: "HO MY GOD. thought she had naked boobs". Guess I'll have to save for Primeval then. Yaki 20:27, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :Nice picture >.O. that is not medium tan, that's heavy tan, dye it dark brown or something and that'll give you a real nice reaction =P. Something like...brown brown black orange should match your skin tone.--Darksyde Never Again 22:35, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Nice picture :) (yeah im really sad) Jahora 17:46, 10 August 2007 (CDT) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ranger armor i dont see why ppl like it so much. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 15:51, 12 September 2007 (CDT) I like it mostly because it contains much cloth. This makes playing with dyes a lot more fun; especially contrasts between skin color and armor. A heavy tanned ranger simply looks great dressed all in white. --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 09:41, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Total Cost The total gold cost of this armor set is not reported in the Total column of the table in the Acquisition section. I'd add the number in, but the table format isn't intuitive to me. So I'll leave this to those experienced with the template until the day comes when I learn better. :) Pandelume 19:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) : We dont add in prices due to the constant changes in the material prices.[[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{]] 19:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::They meant the total gold cost (15k times 4 or 5 pieces), not the cost of materials Malko050987 19:31, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::: "total gold cost" I would assume that mean't the total cost of the armour (including mats) and if not, surely you could work out 4/5 times 15.[[User:Ipo|}{Ipo™}{]] 19:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::: It's just as easy to add up the materials requirements, yet there is a Total column. And the total gold cost is usually present in the Total column for most other armor articles. I'd assume being consistent in our data presentation is a good thing. Pandelume 19:43, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: ok, I'll admit that I was wrong and you were right, but it would seem that this isnt an isolated incident. It appears that some Proph armours are missing prices in the Total column. I would change it, but im no good at coding. [[User:Ipo|}{Ipo™}{''']] 19:53, 11 July 2008 (UTC)